Precious
by SweetLouise
Summary: On a tour of the Volterra, teased and taunted Seraphina is saved from being eaten when her potential for becoming a talented vampire is discovered. Has Seraphina finally found a place where she can belong?
1. Saved

"_Seraphina_," Alicia sneered. "What a stupid name!"

Her friends tittered. "It's a stupid name for a stupid girl!" one commented, laughing.

The said Seraphina - tall, gangly, shy Seraphina – blushed awkwardly and hid behind a curtain of mousy hair. She followed the group but kept her eyes fixated on the floor, ashamed of herself.

She wished she were pretty. An unforgettable beauty, perhaps, like the group's beautiful tour guide, Heidi. She wanted Heidi's mahogany waves, perfect face and unique violet eyes.

The castle they were on a tour of was lovely – almost too lovely to be real. Seraphina observed the strange people who lurked in the dark corners, covered in black cloaks. The others didn't appear to notice much, or even to be interested in the magnificent place.

"And these windows date back to..." Heidi's smooth voice droned on. She was beginning to speak in a monotone, sounding bored, although her eyes shone in anticipation.

"Look! The nerd's interested!" Alicia whispered loudly – and this time the entire class heard and giggled.

Seraphina wanted to run away but she swallowed back tears of shame.

_Ignore them, _a small voice in her mind told her. _Pretend you don't mind._

Heidi's head had snapped up to look at her curiously but Seraphina turned away. She didn't want anyone to see her face, especially not the most devastatingly gorgeous person in the world. It made her wonder why Heidi wasn't a model, instead of a tour guide.

There were some large oak doors at the end of the corridor. Two cloaked people stood either side, heads down, staring at the floor. Yet again, Alicia had another sniping remark to make.

"Don't you think Seraphina would be good here?" she whispered. "She fits in with the whole weirdo theme!"

Seraphina couldn't hide a poisonous glare at Alicia, who shrank back slightly. She looked nervous but muttered some malicious statement to her friends.

When they were all gathered inside the room, Seraphina noted the crimson eyes on all of the men and women in the room, excluding Heidi. Generally red eyes should have scared her but Seraphina wasn't afraid of these people, for some unexplainable reason. No one else seemed to share that thought – the class had gone shifty and fallen silent.

Heidi placed her hand in a tall man's. He had a long sweep on jet black hair – she could just imagine what Alicia would say. Hippy would suffice, she decided.

Then, the man looked at them all. His gaze lingered on Seraphina who looked back, utterly unafraid of the strangers. The man smiled a knowing smile which was intended for all, but directed at her.

Seraphina stayed stock still while the others shivered.

"Welcome," he began in a whispery yet powerful voice, "to Volterra!"

He beckoned forward his cloaked friends while Seraphina's class looked nervously at the door.

"Take your pick, my friends," he invited them, "but leave the tall girl. No one harm her. I'd like to... meet her."

By tall girl, did he mean.... herself? Seraphina? The rest of her classmates were fairly average in height. Seraphina's face fell into a mask of confusion but she simply had not the time to ponder, because the cloaked people had fallen upon her classmates like a strong, hungry lion falls upon a weak and feeble antelope.

While the others screamed, Seraphina darted lightly out the way. She was sickened to find that she felt no regret for anyone's death – _they deserved all they got,_ she told herself firmly. _They made your life hell. _Seraphina watched them drain her classmate's feeble bodies of blood. _Vampires._

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Seraphina gasped. The tall, black-haired man stood behind her, chuckling to himself. How on earth had he gotten there?

He waved a hand vaguely. "Heidi, I think our friend has seen enough for now," he said. "We do not want to scar her permanently being as she is so... young – take her back to the guest room and make sure she is comfortable."

Heidi sashayed forwards and smiled reassuringly at Seraphina, indicating for her to follow. She trailed after her, trying to pretend that she didn't have the entire hall gazing after her enquiringly. Her brain was beginning to fail at trying to keep up with this turn of events.

And Seraphina feared the secrets that she did not yet know.


	2. Waiting

Seraphina drew in a sharp intake of breath at the room Heidi led her into.

It was tastefully decorated in subtle shades of rubies and crimsons, matching perfectly with the sleek, black furniture. Although everything was so lovely, Seraphina couldn't help but wonder at the atmosphere of the place... It was almost like the people condemned to this guest room had not emerged again.

But that was ridiculous. She shook her head.

"Wow," she said brightly, feigning enthusiasm. "It's amazing."

However hard she tried to sound normal, her voice just rang out like a dull echo. Heidi studied her face for a split second but found nothing as Seraphina composed herself. Her features were a simple mask of peace.

"Well," Heidi said vaguely, sounding like an afterthought. "I'm glad you like it."

She wandered back to the door in her catwalk prance. Her hand lightly paused on the door knob. "Food will be sent up around eight," she informed her. "And... you might get a visitor or two."

"Will one be from that tall man who took your hand?" Seraphina questioned her quickly.

Heidi half-smiled at her. "Observant, aren't you?" she laughed, but stopped suddenly. "Probably, yes," she added, looking rather serious. And then she left the room hurriedly before Seraphina could question her further.

Hours ticked by and Seraphina just sat stonily by the window. Pondering, contemplating. Always planning, always thinking. Her mother had always told her that she was strange – the odd child amongst her flock of normal ones.

"Don't go near Seraphina, children," she had warned the others. "You don't want the poisons of her mind to rub off on you, do you?" Her mother was a mad old woman though. When Seraphina hit ten years of age, she stopped wondering why her father left.

Just as Seraphina was about to throw something in frustration, a knock sounded on the door. She froze like a statue, fear trickling through her body and tainting her blood.

It was only a human servant, a young girl only a little older than Seraphina's fourteen. She looked terrified as she scuttled in with a dish of food, set it on the table, curtseyed clumsily and hurried out again, her eyes wide and scared.

Seraphina didn't touch the food, although there was nothing wrong with it. As far as her eye could see anyway. Her drink could have been easily contaminated with deadly drugs, but she drank it nonetheless. What did she have to lose? Her life? She snorted scornfully.

Another knock sounded, this time a light tapping.

"May I come in?" a voice enquired politely. It was that of the tall man from the chamber.

Seraphina stayed cold and silent.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" the voice chortled. They were all so unusually cheerful in this place and as the man entered her room – uninvited, she might add - he was beaming happily down on her.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted her, sitting down in one of the chairs. "My name is Aro."

Seraphina, unsure of a reply, stared blankly at him. This, it seemed, amused Aro greatly.

"Ah!" he laughed. "You are _such _an interesting human. I haven't met another like you... well, ever really. You are one of a kind. You shall be an utterly incredible vampire."

"What?" Seraphina asked in disbelief. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Aro appeared bemused. "Why ever would I do that? You're very unusual and generally, humans don't ever figure out what we really are. You're a first."

"Well... it's just that this room just gave me a feeling that anyone who stayed in here... never came out alive again," she explained, gesturing with her hands.

Aro looked thoughtful. "May I take your hand, young one?"

Without questions, complaint or any kind of defence, Seraphina put her hand into his. It was cold, like a dry kind of ice.

"Hm..." he murmured. He probably saw everything, but she was beyond caring anymore.

Memories flashed before Seraphina's eyes.

_Her mother stood before Seraphina's five year old self, pointing up the stairs._

"_Bed, Seraphina," she hissed angrily. Seraphina's siblings stared at her from the table where they sat, munching on dinner. They were smiling._

"_But..." Seraphina faltered. "But, can't I have dinner?"_

"_No." Her mother's tone was a dull monotone. _

"_But... why?"_

"_Naughty girls who get their nice clothes torn don't get dinner. I provided those clothes for you. You have no respect whatsoever for them." Seraphina's mother's face was hard, cold and unloving._

_Seraphina's big eyes filled with tears. "Crystal tore the hem of her dress and she gets dinner."_

"_BED!" her mother thundered. "Do not tell tales, you little liar!" And Seraphina ran off, confused and sobbing._

As soon as she pulled herself from that recollection, she sank into another memory.

"_Seraphina!" the school kids grinned maliciously._

_They spilt her books over the floor, they kicked her and they yelled insults at her. They took her lunch money and during lunchtime, she cowered in different hiding places, miserable and hungry. Her sisters wouldn't share their lunches with her. They avoided her. They were ashamed._

"_Witch girl!" someone called._

_Crystal, her oldest sister, laughed. No one told her not to. On the contrary, they all joined in. _

Seraphina felt a wave of sadness roll over her as Aro released her hand. She had tried, tried and failed, to be accepted.

And now, as she awaited verdict on her fate, she wondered if she had finally found a place where she could belong.


	3. Accepted

Seraphina was shell-shocked.

They wanted her. They wanted her to become a vampire, to work for them, because Aro was certain that she would have a gift on the league of Jane and Alec's. She wasn't sure who Jane and Alec were exactly, but she was assured that they were at the top of the vampire rankings.

But no one had ever expected anything of her before, or even wanted her. It felt good to be sought after, to have found a place she could happily belong to. It made her pleased.

Aro had left, just over five hours ago. He had smiled at her, reassured her that no one would be cruel to her ever again, and told her that he was going to make preparations for her change. He had warned her that it would be excruciatingly painful, but if it meant she could stay, Seraphina was all for it.

Unexpectedly, Heidi bustled into her room, looking very cheery indeed.

"Oh, Seraphina, it's great that you're staying!" she exclaimed warmly, and hugged her tightly.

Seraphina was startled by Heidi's sudden appearance and enthusiasm that she was staying. No one had ever been glad for her before. "Um... hi, Heidi," she said, hugging her back. "I'm pleased, too."

Heidi beamed as she released her. "Aro said that I'm to look after you around here, since you're so young. Fourteen, right?"

Seraphina nodded, grinning suddenly. Heidi's sunny demeanour was infectious.

"Well..." Heidi continued, "Because you're going to be a fully authorised guard member that means you get a nicer room than this old one." She waved a hand, as if illustrating that the first-class room was a dump.

Seraphina blinked – if this was the appalling room, what on earth did the nice rooms look like?

"We have to get you some new clothes and things, too," she went on. "Later on, we'll have to organize a massive shopping trip, when you're not so much a newborn and in control of yourself. But for now, I'll have to get your clothes for you and guess your style, okay?"

"But won't all this stuff cost?" Seraphina was flustered. Heidi just laughed lightly.

"The Volturi have had over three thousand years to amass a fortune."

"_Three thousand years?_" Seraphina was astounded.

Heidi's laugh was another bell chime. "I'm only 96 years old, I think."

Seraphina looked at the slender, statuesque Heidi. Her skin was creamy and blemish-free, her hair was gently waving and mahogany coloured – not a strand of tell-tale silver. Her clothes consisted of a little mini-skirt and a tight top; all very skimpy and girly. She looked to be not a day over twenty.

"I was changed at twenty – we freeze at our human ages forever," she said absent-mindedly, like she had just read Seraphina's mind. In actual fact, she had read Seraphina's confused expression.

"So I'll be fourteen forever?" Seraphina asked, but it didn't sound like a question – it was a frank statement.

"Yep," Heidi agreed, "but don't worry about looking too young. I'd have said you looked sixteen or seventeen – you're as tall as me."

"Five foot nine," Seraphina said ruefully.

While Seraphina enquired more into the Volturi's life, Heidi passed her some fresh clothes. They were all expensive, branded with designer labels galore – Seraphina dithered about putting them on.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked her curiously.

Seraphina blushed scarlet. "Do you have... um... less conspicuous clothing?"

Heidi found this uproariously funny, so Seraphina decided that she didn't and went to change. She didn't want to admit it, but the clothes flattered her tall, thin figure in a way that her old ones never did. After brushing her waist-length hair and freshening up, she retreated from the bathroom.

"Those clothes flatter you," Heidi said approvingly. "Come on, we're going to your new room."

The new room – her new room, she told herself – made the other one look incredibly drab. It was decorated in various mauve shades with sleek, intricately carved white furniture to blend with the walls. The room itself was practically as big as a football pitch, the bathroom was monstrously massive and the wardrobe was an entire couple of rooms merged together, decorated to the heavens and filled with so many clothes and accessories that Seraphina felt quite overwhelmed.

"All yours," Heidi said. "Aro knew that you didn't have many nice things at home, so he felt that you should be treated here. He also said your favourite colour was mauve. It is, isn't it?"

Seraphina was speechless. She stumbled around the room, feeling dazed.

"Mauve is my favourite colour," she breathed in astonishment.

The room also had a wide-screen TV set, complete with a Wii by the side. There was an Apple laptop on the bed, a Blackberry phone on the dresser and an iPod sat in a docking station on a little table near to the window, which looked out over the beautiful city of Volterra.

"How did you get this room ready so fast?" Seraphina gasped.

Heidi winked. "Vampires are very speedy. You'll know soon enough."

Then she became serious and dutiful as Aro entered the room. He nodded at Heidi and smiled kindly at Seraphina. He took her cold hand in his, and chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

Seraphina realised he was reading her thoughts. He released her hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked her gently.

She was momentarily stumped, and then Seraphina realised her was talking about her change - her transformation from a weak human into a glorious immortal. Seraphina was more than ready, even though she hadn't realised they had wanted to change her so soon.

"Yes," she replied, and her voice was clear and unwavering.

He nodded.

And then suddenly Seraphina felt the most tortuous sensation ever – like being burned, so hot and so scorching that she thought that she must have been dying. Strong arms caught her before she fell into a crippling agony on the floor, and she drifted off into the approaching darkness.


	4. Newborn

Despite the days of pain, Seraphina did not even whimper. While her body burned, she turned her thoughts to her future. She left her memories behind in the past, although a small part of her knew that they would still haunt her.

Various people visited her while she was in her blazing oblivion. Seraphina could make out hazy words and phrases, but her mind was bleary and out-of-focus. Once or twice, she felt someone touch her hand – Aro. He had been reading her thoughts, presumably.

Heidi also floated in during intervals.

"Her change should be complete soon," she snapped at someone. "She doesn't need humans in the room whilst she's vulnerable and fighting against her blood-lust. Now get out!" She sounded like a very protective older sister.

Suddenly, the pain got worse and Seraphina wanted to shake, tremble even. But her body was paralyzed with fear as her heartbeat became a frantic whirring sound, so much so that she barely hear the individual beats anymore. Just as she was about to scream, her heart stopped.

Silence prevailed. Seraphina opened one eye.

And then she opened the other.

Heidi was hovering near her as Seraphina sat up and marvelled what she could see with her perfect vision. It was wonderful – she could hear conversations many floors below her, and smell hundreds of different scents that she never would have known existed. Her throat burnt as she smelt the scent of human blood.

"Wow," Seraphina whispered, as she leapt gracefully from her bed.

"It can be slightly overwhelming, at first," Heidi assured her, "but you'll get used to it." She seemed a little on edge for some reason... And then Seraphina noticed the little girl in the corner.

She was tiny, but as lovely as an angel. Her face was enchanting to look at, although her hair was rather limp and cut oddly, as if someone had taken scissors and hacked at it. On closer inspection, her features were a mask of rage and her crimson-eyed glower was directed at Seraphina, who cowered back slightly.

The girl stepped forward in a frosty silence.

"Jane," Heidi warned her, glaring. "Be nice – no power usage here, please."

Heidi turned her attention back to a perplexed Seraphina. "Sera, this is Jane."

Jane nodded but left no room for comments as she turned on her heel and stomped back out of the room. Seraphina looked, in the least, a little startled and unnerved.

"Did I do something to upset her?" she asked.

"No," Heidi told her firmly. "Jane is unpleasant to everyone expect her twin brother and the masters. I had to make her promise not to kill you while she was watching you without supervision. She has anger problems."

Jane watched her without supervision? Seraphina shuddered.

She heard footsteps down the corridor, and then Aro entered with another man. He immediately went over to her.

"Hello, Seraphina," he addressed. "You make an extremely beautiful vampire. How do you feel?" He looked concerned.

"Unlike myself," was Seraphina's vague reply. "My throat burns."

"Chelsea will be back with humans to feed on soon," Aro said comfortingly. "Meanwhile, may I introduce you to Eleazar here? He has a talent which allows him to determine the talents of other vampires, and sometimes humans. Elezear, this is Seraphina."

Eleazar smiled at Seraphina. "Nice to meet you, Eleazar," Seraphina said, returning his gentle smile with one of her own.

Aro inclined his head toward Eleazar. "Anything interesting, my friend?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Eleazar confirmed. Aro's glittering crimson eyes lit up. "She possesses a very interesting gift – mind control. She can read and manipulate people's thoughts and actions."

"Incredibly useful, too," Aro murmured, and he turned back to Eleazar. "Thank you, Eleazar. You are free to go."

"My pleasure, Aro," he replied. He looked at Seraphina. "Use your talent well, young one," he advised, and then he was gone in an instant.

Aro's expression was delighted, and Heidi looked thrilled for her too.

"We knew she would turn out to be precious, did we not, Heidi?" he laughed joyously.

Heidi beamed. "Indeed we did, Aro."

"I shall be off to tell my brothers of the wonderful news," Aro informed her. "Meanwhile, introduce Seraphina to the rest of the guard. Chelsea should be back within the hour."

Seraphina soon found out about the rest of the guard. There were best friends Felix and Demetri – Felix was so tall it was almost intimidating, but he jokingly called her 'Giraffe'. Alec, who was a lot more pleasant than his twin sister Jane, came over to talk to her. Then there were the wives, Sulpicia and Athenodora, who told Seraphina that she looked 'just like a doll'. Other guard introduced themselves too – Afton (Chelsea's mate, she later discovered), Renata, Corin, Santiago and floods more. If she were a human, Seraphina could never have remembered all of their names.

Last of all, she was presented to Marcus and Caius, the other two rulers of the vampire world. Marcus looked incredibly bored and permanently depressed, whereas Caius took slight interest in her. After short conversation, Chelsea arrived with the meal – babbling tourists – and Seraphina's throat burned up with the scent.

Seraphina was a surprisingly neat eater, for a newborn. Maybe she was just too scared of ruining her beautiful clothes, so much so that they didn't even stain. She was also slightly regretful as her victims were two little girls, clutching onto each other in fright as she drained them of blood. Seraphina snapped both of their necks first, just in case being drained was painful, but their terrified faces remained etched into her memory.

Still, she couldn't be guilty for an entire eternity.

Being as she didn't need sleep anymore, Seraphina spent that night in the communal guard room, talking and learning more about her co-workers. They were all genuinely interested her, the newest addition. But Seraphina didn't reveal what her talent was to any of them – she was nervous that they would think she could use her gift to control them.

Seraphina retired back to her chambers for some peaceful time to herself. She was startled by the unforgettably beautiful girl in the mirror that was conveniently placed in her wardrobe – her mousy hair had lightened into a blonde shade and her features were impeccably perfect. Her nose was straight, her eyes were wide and ruby and her lips were plump and cherry-coloured.

"Magical," Seraphina muttered to herself, changing quickly into a new tracksuit.

From the depths of her wardrobe – which one could almost get lost in, Seraphina thought – she heard someone enter. She emerged to find Heidi waiting patiently for her.

"Aro would like to... try out your powers," she said grimly. "He has some_ volunteers_ lined up and he wants you to use your powers against them, like we were in battle. It's training time."


	5. Gifted

Aro was waiting for them in a large, stark room. It had stone walls, stone floors, and a few slits for windows. If she had been a human, Seraphina would have guessed that the room would have seemed very cold to her indeed. Waiting at the other end of the room were three male vampires – they were chained to the wall to prevent escape, but Seraphina thought that surely they could break their chains.

She decided to see if she could project a question about that into Heidi's mind. Focusing her energies on Heidi, she mentally asked the question – _Why can those vampires not break their chains? _For a second, Heidi appeared a little startled, but then she thought in her head: _They are special chains used to hold the criminals of our world, which is what those men are. I believe you are supposed to get them to do something?_

Seraphina was anxious for what would happen if she couldn't, but she didn't dwell on that thought. She was pleased that she had at least one part of her mind control power as Eleazar had described – the ability to read minds and project things into them. Although she wasn't sure if projected questions counted as mind control, but still.

Aro drifted over to them, and kissed Seraphina on the cheek in greeting. He took her hand in his and scanned her thoughts for anything of interest. When he got to her mental conversation with Heidi, his face lit up like a firework.

_So you can really have mental conversations with people? _Aro's voice rang in her head as he released her hand.

_Yes, _she replied, closing her eyes to help her focus on channelling her answer to him. She smiled when he received her reply.

_How does it work? _Aro asked curiously.

_The person thinks their comment in their head, _Seraphina explained, _and I read it. Then I can project the answer back in their mind – like I would project commands when I want to control them – because I can read their thoughts. _

Aro nodded, pleased at her answer. _I shall tell you your task then, _he thought. _See those vampires over there? They are criminals, as Heidi rightfully said. They're insane. When they are released from their chains, they attack whatever they come across. Someone will release them from their chains – all you have to do is stop them attacking us by controlling their minds. Do you think you can do that, Seraphina?_

Seraphina gulped, and then nodded her head shakily. Had her heart been beating, it would have been going into overdrive. Aro smiled again, gesturing for one of his vampire servants to release the terrifying vampires from their chains. If she couldn't stop them, Seraphina knew she would be dead. She felt Heidi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_I know you can do it, Sera, _she thought. _I know it. _

_Thanks, Heidi, _Seraphina replied weakly.

"Ready, Seraphina?" Aro asked politely, and at that moment, the vampires were released.

Immediately, Seraphina gathered together all her strength and energy and trained it on the vampires. It was three of them she had to control, in one fell swoop, and it was exhausting. She felt her energy being drained alarmingly fast as she fixed her thoughts on them. They were advancing quickly, and Seraphina knew she had to give her command soon. She closed her eyes.

_Stop attacking and stand still! _Seraphina cried loudly into their minds.

She drew an unnecessary breath in. Then, she opened one eye in terror. She opened the other one soon after. And stood, frozen like marble statues, in the middle of the room were the crazy vampires. Their eyes had glazed over, their faces were stuck in an expression of confusion and they looked utterly under Seraphina's spell.

"Bravo," Aro congratulated her, clapping his hands together.

"Well done, Sera," smiled Heidi, and Seraphina felt relief flood her body.

"One last task, my precious," Aro said. Seraphina's head snapped up and she stiffened instantly. "Make them kill each other."

Heidi gasped. "Aro, surely, you can't ask that of her!" she cried.

"I know it is a big task," he agreed, "but it saves us having an unnecessary trial. We can just kill the other remaining vampire afterwards. It really is quite convenient."

"But you need fire to kill a vampire," Heidi stated stubbornly. "And I do not see fire in this room."

"I have taken care of that already." Aro clapped his hands together. "Servants – set up an execution fire immediately!"

"And have Marcus and Caius agreed to this?" Heidi questioned dubiously. "Execution without a trial?"

"Of course, dear one," Aro replied. "Why, they have been watching from up there, anyway."

Heidi and Seraphina looked up spontaneously – there was a stone window she had never noticed before, placed conveniently out of the way so that the other Volturi rulers could watch any newborn progress. She noted the dark, cloaked figures of Marcus and Caius watching intently.

"You can go on with your task now," Aro added casually to Seraphina.

Horrified – but feeling she had to obey Aro – Seraphina copied her actions before, focusing her energies and closing her eyes. She cleared her mind of any irrelevant thoughts before she began.

_Kill each other, _she commanded in a clear mental voice.

Seraphina wanted to look away, she truly did. However, she was rooted the spot, watching in a shocked silence as the barbaric vampires began to rip the limps from one another. This made a sharp metallic sound echo around the room. Seraphina felt nauseous, but it was impossible to vomit now she was a vampire. The lump in her throat grew bigger.

_You did that, _she thought, and then shook the thought off.

She watched as one of the vampires – missing an arm and a leg – threw the broken bodies and limbs of the other two onto the fire. A rancid stench filled the room, and Seraphina wrinkled her nose in disgust. The fire roared and crackled louder as it got fed new fuel. A servant vampire floated forward and finished off the remaining criminal quickly, discarding his body onto the fire.

_I'm sorry you had to see that, _Heidi thought sadly. Seraphina was too speechless and disturbed to reply. How could those vampires slaughter each other like that?

_Because you told them too, _her conscience whispered.

"Thank you, my dear Seraphina," Aro said graciously. "You are the most powerful vampire I have ever had the pleasure of coming across. Your powers will make you the most favoured guard member." He smiled. "Ah, Marcus, Caius," he added as the elder vampires drifted across the room. "I wish to speak with you. You may go, my precious ones," he told Seraphina and Heidi, who both bowed their heads in respect.

Heidi grabbed Seraphina's arm and pulled her out of the room like a shot.


End file.
